


Banshee's Bambi

by BadassCmd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassCmd/pseuds/BadassCmd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They often told it each other before, parenthetically and platonic. It wasn't that big of a deal in their friendship.<br/>But that moment, when Lydia gave her that stunned look she knew that this time was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banshee's Bambi

**Author's Note:**

> without beta x.x

 

"What did you just say?"

 

For a moment the two looked at each other. One of them baffled, the other one completely horrified.

"I... no, nothing. Just forget it. I...", she then stuttered after a moment of shock. She let the fingers her friend go immediately and took a step back as she apologetically raised her arms, almost hysterically. "I'm drunk, really should not talk to people in that state, so just stupid stuff comes out..."

With these words she turned slightly, laughed half-heatedly. "See you later, I need to ... you know."

The Other still stood there motionless, without even blinking. Only when the brunette touched the door frame and was on the verge of disappearing from her view, she seemed to wake up from her stupor.

"A- Allison, wait." she said loudly, hoping that it sounded more impressive as it echoed in her ears. But addressee had already disappeared in the corridor, her hurried footsteps echoing on the walls.

Lydia was still standing there with open mouth for a short amount of time. Then finally she flinched - as if someone would shake her up from sleep - and her body moved as if by itself.

She ran to the open door, grabbed hold seeking the frame like Allison did just a few moments before, and turned from there, looking on both sides. The passage in which their science rooms laid was empty because the party was underneath, in the gym, the ground floor and the front yard. On the left side she could see Allison just disappear around the corner. "Damn" she gasped and bit lightly on the lower lip. Then set in motion. The half-full bottle of champagne and the cups they pilfered from the catering and with whom they leaded up here to prepare themselves for the rest of the evening remained on the desk.

Lydia ran to the stairs, noticing that because of her new outrageously expensive shoes she was at disadvantage. Without further hesitation, she kicked them off on the top of the stairs and ran down, her feet only covered with the thin tights.

On the ground floor there was a hive of activity. It was spring ball and for the first time this year it was warm enough for the girls in her school to wear short dresses for the dance. A few people ran from one corner to another in order to see the photo posters there. Everywhere here couples were leaning on the lockers and small groups stood together. Further back in the hallway, she believed she could even see Stiles and the other usual suspects of the lacrosse team, but they didn't matter now. Short, her look flew over the hustle and bustle, but knew that she would not discover Allison among them. She quickly made her way through the classmates.

Two routes were possible to leave school from here - through the gym and then to the parking lot out or directly at this end out and then from the outside around the school. She immediately hit the way to the back entrance.

 

Outside, Allison had throttled her pace and slightly leaning against the outside wall while it felt as if her stomach was constricted and panic and guilt flooded her mind.

So when the door flew open behind her and she saw Lydia, she was about to run again, but it was too late. Lydia's hand rested possessively around her wrist to stop her and prevent her from maybe hurting herself while trying to escape in high heels.

"Oh no, no more running away" she said firmly.

"Sorry, no time, you know, I have to... we 'll talk later tonight, if I -"

"You said you love me” Lydia went abruptly into her word and looked at her almost reproachfully.

At least the young Argent interpreted the other girls facial expression this way.

"Of course I do, you know that. You're my best friend."

"Not like that." said the Banshee with raised eyebrows. The brown haired didn't reply immediately, just looked hounded like a deer in front of headlights, those big brown eyes wide open. _Little Bambi_ , it came up in Lydia's mind.

 

Allison first seemed to want to stay grimly. Thinking, looking around - she obviously looked for a possible excuse.

"Just talk to me." The redhead tried it now more soothing.

A few moments, then Allison made the first step of her concession.

"It's just ... it was not easy for me to be here in Beacon Hills from the beginning... first to be the new one, then the thing with the werewolves, with my family, the break up with Scott ... death of my mum and ... whenever a thing was finished it seemed to only get worse ... And I did not want to run back to Scott or find me someone new or cry out in front of my father, who has enough to deal with himself and for which I wanted to be strong ... but I've... I felt so lonely ... and you were there all the time. You were an anchor ... and I felt that I couldn't without that anymore and ... "

She stopped herself again. "I don't even know if it was really true, that feeling. It was just because... I was just-"

She did not really know how to end this. But also did not want to say more. Did not want to tie on her best friend's nose that in this classroom, as Lydia's red hair glowed in the setting sun and they shared the champagne, a huge wave of affection had been rolled over her and she could only think ' _I love her_ ', without being aware that she had said it out loud at the same time.

They had told each other often that they would love each other, parenthetically and platonic. But that moment, when Lydia gave her that stunned look she knew that this time was different.

She sighed.

"I'm such an idiot." Sadly, she hung her head down and couldn't look at the other girls face anymore.

"Hey, hey, it's okay."

"Nothing is okay. You're my best friend. You don't say something like that to your best friend! I just ... I shouldn't have done that, I didn't want to break anything, I ..."

"Psst" she said emphatically, lifted her friends head up and put her own finger on the hunters lips. She opened her eyes wide, but in fact remained silent. "You've broken nothing, alright?" Allison nodded so the redhead would let her breathe again, but still sceptically.

"Let's just forget that, okay?" She asked hopefully, slightly turning her look away from the perfectly made-up face of her best friend.

"Quite sure not."

 

Perplex and with a slight sting in the area of her heart Allison looked up again.

"But-"

"Quite. Sure. Not." The redhead said again in a completely calm voice. If there was one thing which Lydia Martin never had lacked, it was self-confidence - especially when it came to make her position clear.

 

She raised her hand to Allison's cheek, stroked barely noticeable over it and let her fingers wander from there over her jaw to the ear of the Hunter, where she gently stroked one of the hair strands behind her ear. With a beguiling smile she said:

"There are some things that you would miss if we would just forget about that."

Allison gasped as the redhead put a hand at her neck after this words and slowly, almost in slow motion, conducted her down a little bit.

 

Before Allison really knew what happened, she felt the soft lips on her own. She froze in surprise, but when the lips moved gently against her she closed her eyes unconsciously. She took a small step to Lydia, also completely involuntary. In that way their upper bodies touched and her hands clutched the side in the fabric of Lydia's dress firmly, as if to convince herself that this was real, but in some way also kind of disoriented, seeking for help.

Lydia's lips were full, but soft and they were shaped to a slight smile the whole time. Then she opened and removed them from Allison's mouth, but just briefly and only a few millimeters from Allison away, only to softly bite on the lower lip of the brown-haired girl. Pull on it. And then to go on again just with their lips, but more demanding than before.

Willingly Allison loosened her tensed jaw and opened her lips slightly to allow Lydia to enter.

Again Lydia's teeth slightly attracted on her lower lip before she finally brought her tongue to use and Allison to sigh pleasurable into the kiss that way. She could smell Lydia, she could feel her, she could taste her and all that brought the Hunter to feel like floating on clouds. The foreign tongue caressed hers, played with it, took her breath away, did not let her come to rest. She lost herself in the intensity, wanted to feel it more and more and more. Lydia tasted incredible good. She felt every little move of the foreign tongue in a way she never felt in any kiss before.

A pleasant shiver ran down her spine as Lydia's fingers caressed her on the neck, just to bury them in her long hair after. She caught herself leaning further against the other girl, wanting to be much closer to her, even if it already was hardly possible.

Then at some point - and it was both ' _after an eternity_ ' and ' _much too early_ ' - they ended the kiss and their connection, thin breathing.

And again it was Lydia who determined the time for it. The one of them that gave the other one stability.

 

Allison shivered slightly. In Disbelief. Feeling Overwhelmed. Her cheeks were flushed, her breathing was fast, she felt her heart throbbing in her chest abundantly clear. _What had just happened?_

Lydia waited. It took some time until Allison had herself together enough to find her speech again, even just cautiously and brittle.

 

"So you like .. girls?"

 

The Banshee shook her head.

The face of her opponent reflected confusion until the girl confidently smiling cleared it up, as if this were obvious:

"I like _you_."

**Author's Note:**

> Just something little and sweet I suddenly got inspired for.
> 
> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
